Wished Away
by fairydreamergirl
Summary: This is based off of the idea/interpretation I had of Hoggle originally being a human who was wished away, because he's has a more human-like complexion than the rest of the goblins and also I would think if he was a native goblin, he would be called a goblin instead of a dwarf. Not to mention he's nicer than the goblins, despite his hotheadedness.
1. Chapter 1

I played near the river of my home, letting the cool stream trickle against my toes as minnows swim by. I was skipping stones when I heard my mother call. "Holden, come inside." I reluctantly obeyed and ran through the country of my home towards my mother's voice. Once I slow to a stop inside, I call out. "Yes, ma?" She came into the kitchen and draped her afghan around her shoulders. "I'm going down to the market, you be sure to do your chores while I'm gone." "Yes, ma." I obey. Before stepping out she said, "Now don't go wandering' off before I'm back." "Okay, ma." I call as I get on the stool and get to doing dishes. I was an only child, my father died when I was only a toddler and mom hasn't been able to remarry-since. We lived in a house that was a pretty good distance from our neighbor Mr. Walton, a cantankerous old man whose hearing is failing him. The day was on the verge of blistering, so mom had kept the door open. Little did I know, this would be the entrance of something that would change my life forever.

I sang to myself as I continued onto dishes when I hear the flapping of wings very close by. I look around and perched on the kitchen chair was a barn owl. "Hey, shoo! Shoo! Go on!" I cry, waving my arms. The owl only flew into the living room crashing into things and causing a huge mess before perching on the edge of the mantle. "No! Get! Get!" I cry. The owl took off to perch on the edge of a cabinet and in the process knocked over a vase that dad had gotten for mom on their honeymoon. I tried to catch the irreplaceable sculpture, but before I could catch it, it shatters into tiny pieces, one of them slicing my hand in the process. "Oh..." I groan, mom was going to have my neck! And it's not like I could fix the vase either with how tiny the pieces are. "Damn you, you stupid owl!" I curse before washing my cut and wrapping it with a tattered strip of cloth.

Sullenly, I awaited my punishment. Mom would always tell me to be good or else the goblins would take me away. That's what all mothers say to their children to get them to behave, you know. But what if the goblins were real? I shake my head. "Don't be silly Holden, of course it's not going to happen!" Just then, I heard the dreaded sound of my mother's voice. "Holden, I'm home!" She then comes to the living room where I stood and had my head bent whilst I stood among the broken pieces of what was left of our memory of dad. "HOLDEN!" I winces at the shriek. "M-Ma! I can explain! An owl flew in through the door!" I quickly explain. Naturally, mom's back was to the owl so she took no notice. "Telling me a lie, Holden?" She then lifts me by my ear causing me to cry out. "That was the only thing we had left of your father! Well, I hope you're happy now, because I'll have the goblins take you off my hands!" She lets in. "No ma, please no!" I wail. "Oh yes!" She then sets me down and storms into the kitchen yelling, "I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Next thing I know I'm in a castle-like setting with goblins surrounding me, ooing at the new appearance. "It's a human." One goblin said before poking me. "Hey! Do you mind?" I snapped. "Sorry, it's just not so often we see a child here." Another goblin joined in. "What's your name anyway?" a third goblin asked. "It's Holden. Where's ma?" I ask. "Most likely trying to bargain with Jareth to get you back." The first goblin said. "She'll have to try to clear through the Labyrinth." A fourth goblin added. "What?" I gasped. Next thing I know, I see Jareth stand before me. "So, I'm sure my goblins informed you of what your mother will be up to." He said. "They did." I nod. "You know Holden, very sorry about that vase your mother oh so cherished so much." I snapped my head up. "YOU!? You were that owl!?" I seethed. "Oh, why that tone? No wonder your mother wished you away." Jareth said. "You ba-" I started but then he cut me off, "Now now, mind your tongue, won't you?" He then pulls up a crystal and there I see my mother looking around the Labyrinth. "Ma!" I cry. Jareth swept the crystal from my view. "She can't hear you. And if she doesn't clear through the labyrinth in 13 hours, she won't hear you ever again." Jareth cackles, tossing the crystal to me so that way I could watch what was going on.

Mom then encountered a worm who suggested to walk through the wall. She took another pathway that the worm advised her to stay away from, that being the path to the castle. No doubt blisters were starting to form on her feet with how much she's started to walk. She soon walks upon an area that had a post with many hands pointing in different directions. Taking turns and corners, she eventually comes across a dead end and starts to turn around but then behind her was blocked off and where the first wall was, there were two doors with two guards. "Wait a minute, the Labyrinth keeps changing! It's not fair!" I accuse. "I wonder what your idea of fair is?" Jareth said as he watched along with his own crystal. The two guards then tells mother that she could only ask one of the guards which door leads to the castle and that one guard is always truthful and the other always lies. Luckily mother was always able to figure things like these out so she chooses the red door. Sure enough it leads to another pathway.

"I'm getting bored. I think I'm going to drop in and give your regards to your mother." Jareth grins. I glare at him helplessly before he disappears. I watch through the crystal as he tries to distract mother, but she was always a hard-headed woman. I guess that's where I get it from. Dad was also just as equally stubborn, which made it hard when they fought. Mom would tell me that the longest that they stayed in a quarrel was for three days straight. Both of them didn't get good sleep until one or the other finally relented. At last, Jareth returns and he says, "Your mother is being a bit difficult. I think I'll spice things up a bit." He then makes another crystal appear and tosses it out of the window that was right in front of him.

Worried, I looked into my own crystal and it showed mother continuing on the path but then stumbles and falls. She had fallen into quicksand. "NO! MA!" I then glare at Jareth. "Damn you!" I say through gritted teeth. "Twice already, I guess today is 'Damn-Jareth-Day." He chuckles. I look in the crystal again and ma was halfway down when a roar was heard. Soon, mom started to rise as a rock emerges from under her feet. "Ma!" I cry cheerfully. Jareth looks at me before summoning a crystal and stared into it, brows turned down with his mouth into a scowl. More rocks lined a pathway across the quicksand and my mother crosses and lands on solid ground. Before her was a big brown beast. Instantly I began to fear for her. But I hear mom say, "Did you save me?" The beast says, "Ludo call rocks. Rocks friend." "Thank you Ludo. I'm Magge." I heard my mom say. "Magge. Magge Friend?" Ludo asked. "Yes, Ludo, I need to solve this labyrinth to get my son, do you know the way?" Ludo thought a moment. "No, sorry." Ludo apologized. "That's alright, well, you're still welcome to join me." And with that they continued on the way to rescue me. "No matter. She only has 11 hours left. It'll be impossible to solve the labyrinth." Jareth grinned.


End file.
